Narcissa Black
by A little Cherry
Summary: Elle avait tout fait pour lui, tout donné, tout vécu. Elle avait souffert, parfois. Et aimé. Beaucoup. A l'infini.


_**Titre** : Narcissa Black_

**Personnages** : Narcissa Black-Malefoy, Draco Malefoy.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Madame Rowling. Tout son univers lui appartient.

**Résumé** : Elle avait tout fait pour lui, tout donné, tout vécu. Elle avait souffert, parfois. Et aimé. Beaucoup. A l'infini.

**Mot de l'Auteur** : Une petite histoire toute simple sur Narcissa Black-Malefoy. Même si c'est un personnage assez secondaire, l'amour qu'elle voue à son fils est simplement sublime... Et je l'aime pour cela. Pour son amour.

Quelques petits passages sont de mon invention, d'autres son dits dans les tomes ou trouvés et vérifiés sur le Net.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en compagnie de Narcissa.

* * *

Elle était née sang-pur et pensait que se serait la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. La chose qu'elle ferait tout pour préserver, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Entretenir la lignée pure de sa famille en se mariant avec un homme de la haute société et lui faire un bel héritier.

Voilà ce en quoi Narcissa Black avait toujours cru.

Alors, quand on lui avait présenté Lucius Malefoy, elle savait ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Il avait les cheveux aussi blond que les siens, des yeux gris et durs, un menton pointu et proéminent, toujours droit. Son visage était un masque de fierté, son sourire restait hautain en toute circonstance. Mais cela n'avait pas rebuté Narcissa, au contraire. Tout dans sa prestance annonçait son rang.

« Un bon parti » avait annoncé sa sœur, Bellatrix.

Quelques temps après, leur mariage avait été officialisé. Organisé en grande pompe, avec toute la haute bourgeoisie sorcière, ces hommes et ses femmes aristocratiques, tous ces gens haut placés... Même le ministre de la Magie était venu, donnant tous ses vœux de bonheur à Lucius, accordant à peine un regard à la jeune femme. Mais elle avait été heureuse, parce qu'elle était la Reine du jour, elle, la femme qui se tenait au bras de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy.

Ensuite, ils avaient emménagés dans ce manoir gigantesque, véritable étalage de luxe dans le Wiltshire. Lucius n'était pas beaucoup avec elle, mais qu'importe. Elle avait tout son temps pour aller s'acheter des robes magnifiques et coûteuses, faisant porter ses achats par le petit elfe de maison qui trottinait docilement derrière elle. Elle pouvait meubler la maison selon ses envies et sans même prendre la peine de lever le petit doigt : elle n'avait qu'à acheter et à payer des gens pour qu'ils suivent ses ordres et qu'ils les placent dans sa demeure. Elle invitait ses sœurs et sa mère, faisant étalage de toute la richesse de son époux.

Mais Narcissa avait comprit que, ce bonheur, elle l'avait feint. Elle s'était mentit à elle-même, voulant faire croire qu'elle était heureuse... Non le vrai, le pur bonheur, c'était ce _jour-là._

Neuf mois auparavant, on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Lucius avait été ravi d'avoir un héritier et elle était heureuse de lui en donner un. C'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, ce que c'était vraiment que d'être une mère. Elle avait commencé à comprendre quand elle avait soudainement réalisé, que son enfant grandissait en elle. Les maux de dos, les nausées, la fatigue... Tout ça, ce n'était rien face au bonheur de cette révélation. Elle avait cru horrible d'être enceinte. Elle s'était trompée.

Et ce jour ! Ce cinq juin merveilleux, à St Mangouste, où son fils avait poussé son premier cri, ses premiers pleurs. Contre toute attente, elle avait pleuré aussi, quand on le lui avait doucement posé dans les bras. Ses pauvres bras minces ! Elle n'était pas habituée à porter un bébé. Elle avait eu peur. Mais il s'était blotti contre son sein, semblant apprécier sa chaleur. Les larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux bleus, glissant sans bruit sur ses joues pâles et tombant sur la petite couverture blanche.

Le monde de Narcissa Malefoy avait basculé.

Désormais, le rang de son sang ne l'importait plus. Rien d'autre ne comptait que son fils, ce fils unique et merveilleux qu'une puissance divine avait eu la grâce de lui donner. Elle le gâtait beaucoup, souriant quand il souriait, déposant un léger baiser sur son front quand il levait ses grands yeux gris et humides vers elle. Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Son petit Drago, nommé selon la tradition des Black avec un nom de constellation. Mais pour elle, il n'était pas une étoile, mais un gigantesque soleil. Son soleil.

Elle avait tout donné pour lui. Elle lui avait voué tout son temps. Quand Lucius avait eu dans l'idée de l'envoyer à Durmstrang, elle avait protesté de toutes ses forces. Envoyer son bébé aussi loin d'elle ? Jamais ! Si Drago allait là-bas, alors Lucius allait devoir lui acheter une maison non loin. Elle ne s'éloignerait pas de son fils. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir aussi loin. Plutôt mourir que de laisser faire une chose pareille !

Et il avait grandi, le bébé de Narcissa. Il était devenu le rival de Harry Potter. Il était bon en classe, poli et assuré. Il était sa fierté. La fierté de son sang et, cette fois, elle n'avait pas d'idée de pureté du sang en tête. Non, il était sa chair et son sang, son bébé, son enfant. Sa raison de vivre.

Plus tard, elle avait lutté corps et âme pour protéger son unique enfant de la rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait se venger de Lucius. Se venger, sur son bébé ! Elle avait détesté Lucius, pendant un moment. Elle l'avait haït pour avoir mis Drago en danger. Mais sa haine, sa haine toute entière, elle la vouait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle protégerait son enfant, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Narcissa avait tout fait pour lui. Elle avait fait un Serment Inviolable, s'attirant les foudres de sa sœur aînée, par la même occasion. Durant la période où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait « séjourné » chez eux, elle avait tout fait pour qu'il n'assiste pas au séances de tortures. Parfois, elle échouait et le goût amer de la vengeance emplissait sa bouche. Elle retenait ses larmes en voyant la mâchoire crispée de son enfant, face à ses gens qui se tordaient de douleur. Elle, elle s'en fichait presque. Seule la douleur de Drago comptait réellement, à ses yeux.

Elle avait nié reconnaître Hermione, lorsque Greyback les avaient ramenés au manoir. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait que Harry Potter gagne. Elle voulait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit vaincu. Ainsi, Drago ne souffrirait plus. Comme elle avait été secrètement heureuse, qu'ils arrivent à s'enfuir ! Jusqu'à ce que leur maître ne décide de les punir... Elle avait offert son corps au Doloris. Elle avait protégé son fils unique. Elle avait servi de bouclier humain et, même pendant sa torture, elle n'avait pas regretté. Elle n'avait pas supplié. Elle n'avait pas pleuré.

Narcissa protégeait son enfant.

Et là, dans la forêt interdite ! La terreur rongeait son âme. La moindre parcelle de son être doutait, craignait, pleurait cet enfant. Elle ne savait pas où était Drago et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas les laisser partir à sa recherche.

Mais Narcissa avait eu sa vengeance. Elle avait menti, en prétendant que Harry Potter était mort. Elle avait trahi le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, simplement pour retrouver son fils égaré. Durant ces moments terribles, elle avait tellement regretté qu'il ne soit plus en elle, dans son ventre, à l'abri de son être ! C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait vraiment grandi.

Mais pour elle, il était toujours son bébé.

Quand elle l'avait retrouvé, dans ce château victorieux, dans un monde soudain libre et lumineux, elle avait cru que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Le serrer dans ses bras était si bon ! Elle en pleurait. Toutes les épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient passés avaient disparues. Le monde était beau. Son fils était dans ses bras. Tous ses combats avait payés. Narcissa était victorieuse.

Oui, elle avait tout donné pour son fils unique. Sa vie, sa jeunesse, son âme. Mais Narcissa Malefoy ne regrettait rien.

* * *

Je voudrais remercier une fois de plus ceux qui me laissent des Reviews. Je vous aimes, lecteurs !


End file.
